Efeitos colaterais do Firewhiskey
by Luiza Black
Summary: É mais uma noite na torre da Grifinória, exceto por uma coisa, Sirius Black não esta no meio da festa, mas sim trancado no quarto com sua garrafa de Firewhiskey...


**N/A: Gente essa é a minha primeira fic, espero que vocês gostem. E queria agradecer as minha Betas Carolzinha Freitas e Rachel OldmanThewlis. ;***

Efeitos colaterais do firewhiskey

Era uma noite especial na sala comunal da Grifinória. O time de quadribol da casa havia ganho a taça pela quarta vez desde seus dois melhores jogadores entraram para o time, o apanhador James Potter e seu amigo batedor, Sirius Black. Geralmente, em uma noite como essas, os dois seriam os centro das atenções de toda a Grifinória, mas somente um dos marotos estava visível em meio a festa. James estava como de costume, tentando chamar a atenção de uma ruiva de olhos verdes, chamada Lili Evans.

Enquanto isso,alheio a toda a festa, Sirius Black se encontrava emburrado em sua cama no dormitório acompanhado somente por uma garrafa de firewhiskey já vazia, resmungando:

-Ele vive (hic) agindo como se (hic), fosse o dono da escola...

Sirius somente conseguia se lembrar da cena que ocorrera aquela tarde na orla da floresta. Ele estava indo para um encontro com, segundo seus dados da semana diziam, a menina mais bonita da escola, Alice Bennet. De repente ele sentiu uma mão no seu ombro, e já estava pensando nas mais incríveis desculpas antes de perceber que não era Flich que o segurava, mas sim Remus Lupin, com o distintivo de monitor brilhando ao peito.

- Belo distintivo Moony, não era pra você o estar polindo pela milésima vez hoje?

- Você não perde uma oportunidade de falar isso, né?

Sirius sorriu, respondendo a pergunta do maroto. Desde que Remus virara monitor o amigo não perdia uma oportunidade de usar isso contra ele.

- Você não devia estar aqui, Pads. O jogo já vai começar e você esta aqui, correndo atrás de qualquer garota que você vê.

- Ela não é uma garota qualquer. Na verdade ela é muito especial pra mim!

-Ah, é? Por que dessa vez você lembrou o nome dela? Qual seria?

-Hum... Aline, Aline Brunet.

Sirius não precisava do olhar do amigo para saber que estava errado, mas ainda assim não gostava daquele olhar...

- Bem pelo visto ela não é muito mais especial do que a sonserina da semana passada, ou da lufa-lufa de ontem. Va para o campo logo Sirius, a partida já vai começar...

E dizendo isso Lupin saiu deixando Sirius sozinho, tremendo de raiva.

Quando viu essa cena Sirius não pode se conter de raiva e acabou socando a arvore mais próxima para descontar sua frustração. Com uma dor enorme no punho, Sirius achou melhor parar de descontar sua raiva em árvores inocentes e se concentrar em balaços e alguns sonserinos... E foi andando para o campo completamente esquecido de seu encontro.

Durante todo o jogo Sirius não consegui parar de pensar aquela tarde, nem mesmo a vitória da Grifinória o distraiu. Agora trancado em seu dormitório com a garrafa de firewhiskey , ele decidiu que iria mostrar ao Sr. Remus Lupin que ninguém manda em Sirius Black ou diz o que ele deve ou não fazer.

Sirius desceu as escadas trôpego, quase caindo e rolando ate em baixo. Quando finalmente chegou ao salão comunal, começou a procurar a cabeça loira entra as outras, quando finalmente a viu gritou:

-Você ai! Pode parar!

Remus ao perceber que era com ele que Sirius falava, começou a corar loucamente, ciente de que todos os estavam olhando, se virou e falou:

- Sirius o que você...?

-CALA A BOCA! AGORA QUEM FALA SOU EU!

Remus assustado calou-se imediatamente. Enquanto isso Sirius continuou:

- Remus John Lupin... você é uma... você é uma VADIA! Ouviu? UMA VADIAA!

-Sirius eu acho melhor você subir... vem...- dessa vez quem falou foi James que estava observando a cena a uma canto mais afastado

-ME LARGA! Eu num terminei de falar com ele!

Sirius chegou mais perto de Remus, que estava completamente pasmo, deixando os corpos a centímetros.

-Você acha que é quem? O rei de Hoggie? Você não manda em mim! Você não tem o direito de me dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer! Se euquiser agarrar alguemj antes da partida de quadribol eu posso e você não pode fazer nada!

- Sirius, eu... eu...

-NADA! Eu agarro quem EU quero quando EU quero! E eu vou provar!

E ao falar isso ele fez a ultima coisa que Remus imaginava, o beijou. De inicio Remus ficou surpreso , mas aos poucos foi percebendo como a sensação era boa, e retribuiu o beijo. Mas tudo acabou muito rápido para seu gosto, Sirius de repente se afastou e disse:

-Agora eu acho q você me entendeu! Agora você não é so uma vadia você é a MINHA vadia, ouviu?

E dizendo isso saiu pela sala comunal ate esbarrar em uma poltrona perto da lareira cair ali e começar a roncar... Aos a sala comunal foi voltando ao normal, aqule estava longe de ser a coisa mais estranha que Black já havia feito. Mas somente uma pessoa pareceu se importar com o que acabara de acontecer, Remus Lupin ainda estava ali parado, sentindo o gosto na boca.


End file.
